Recuerdos Yaoi Austria X Suiza
by natalia clow
Summary: One-shot Lemon Una noche tormentosa Suiza se lamenta de no haber detenido a Austria.Este aparece y trae consigo una noticia que casi le destroza "Me casare con Hungria dentro de 2 meses"¿Por qué su amor esta condenado al fracaso?La respuesta él la vera...


_¬¬## ¿por qué nadie hace FF de las parejas que me gustan?_

_Me toca esforzarme mucho XD Jajajaja_

_Bueno como nadie hace FF de Hetalia de mi pareja favorita (compartido el puesto con Noruega X Dinamarca y España X romano) que es Austria X Suiza me toca alimentarme el morbo yo misma._

_XD en fin esta historia espero que les guste a quienes les gusta Hetalia yaoi de pronto con mi FF también se les contagie el amor a esta pareja. XD_

_Oficialmente el lemon más pervertido que se me ha ocurrido o/o hasta me sorprendí de cómo salió aquella idea._

_(tiene drama así que alisten sus pañuelos)._

_Advertencia es el OOC mas grande que se encontraran en la red XD de aquí a que Suiza y Austria se comportaran así patentarían el mpreg (si no saben lo que es embarazo masculino :p)_

_Ahora sí, diviértanse._

_**Recuerdos **_

Recuerdos… ¿Quién los necesita? La guerra solo fue algo pasajero para mí, termine por necesitarte incluso aunque nos separo nuestra estupidez.

_-¡Austria! ¿De nuevo peleando?_

_-Lo siento jejeje, soy tan torpe y tu siempre ayudándome._

_-¡SI! Eres un gran torpe. _

Lo sabía, en ese momento debí haberlo descubierto. Las palabras que quería haber dicho, no eran aquellas sino un "estaba preocupado por ti" o algo por el estilo, jajaja soy un completo idiota.

_-¡Ah! ¡duele! _

_-¡Cállate! Asume las consecuencias de andar peleando._

_-Se mas cuidadoso._

_-¡NO!-apretaba más fuerte el algodón._

_-¡AH asesino! _

_-Sufre Austria._

Escondía los ojos entre mis cabellos ¿Cómo podía mirarle a la cara sin mostrarle una expresión triste? No quería que me viera preocupado porque sin ninguna razón termine enamorándome de ti.

_-Gracias- una risa tonta siguió aquella palabra._

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?_

_Poso su pequeña mano en mi rostro e hizo que le mirara. _

_-Hablo de gracias por preocuparte por mí._

_Ya no necesitaba decir que estaba preocupado, él lo sabía de todas maneras quería expresarlo y sentía la impotencia de no hacerlo._

_-¿Quién se preocupa por ti? ¡Idiota!- la respuesta de Austria fueron una risas torpes que su objetivo eran tranquilizar a Suiza._

_-Trataba de cualquier manera que él no notara que había dado en el blanco en el sentimiento._

_-¿Ves? Ahora me toca cuidarte._

_-Lo siento._

_Él no creo que se imaginara que tan feliz me hacia el hecho de que él dependiera de mí._

-… _hacer…_

_-¿Qué? No te entendí._

-… _vuelvas… hacer…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!- las mejillas de Suiza tomaron un intenso color carmín. Muy pocas veces podía decir lo que quería. _

_-Yo… lo intentare- Riendo tontamente entre las palabras, me hacía mirarlo fijamente mientras sacaba de su escondite a mis ojos avergonzados. Al hacerlo se encontró con una mirada comprensiva y tranquila; muy seguramente que en ese momento cuando se volvió tan dependiente de él._

_Me diste un abraso ¿Por qué no te retuve en mis brazos en ese momento? Ahora me arrepiento._

_-¿Qué haces?-dijo algo nervioso por el abrazo._

_-Quitarte la preocupación._

_-A…Así no se hace.- trató de no responder agresivamente para no dañar el momento._

_Me abrasaste un poco más para sentir que no te había perdido en una de tus tantas peleas._

_Siento tu calor y mis ganas de pelear se desvanecen. Como siempre me tienes a tus pies, pero callare este deseo indecente de querer que estés conmigo para siempre. _

Recuerdos ¿Para qué los necesito? Sólo me hacen sufrir. Sólo me hacen sentir la impotencia de que antes te tenía y ahora no. Estoy solo, solo con estos recuerdos tortuosos.

_-Austria ¿Dónde estás? No me dejes solo._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Au...stria?_

_-Si… yo…_

_-¿Eh? ¿Sí?_

_-¡Te voy a comer!_

Desperté de aquel sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla. Estando ahora en esta habitación solo. Recuerdo que en aquellos días yo no entendía el significado del ese sueño. Ahora pienso que es una manera en la que me advertiste que sería uno contigo.

En que me he convertido o debería decir, en que me has convertido. Sólo un monstruo dependiente de ti.

_-¿Austria?_

-…

_-Yo sé que estás aquí responde._

-… _que._

_-Yo no quiero que vayas a ese lugar. _

_-... Tengo que ir._

_-¡NO TIENES, SÓLO QUIERES!_

_Vi cuando volteaste tu cara y aún no me dabas aquella sonrisa que me indicaba que todo estaría bien, ahí supe que las cosas no estarían igual._

Mi risa irónica me hace ahogarme -¿Volver?- Las carcajadas mientras trato de musitar alguna palabra lógica, retruenan en mis oídos. Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ese sería el ultimo día que me permitirías estar contigo. ¿Qué seguridad tenias tú para sonreír y decir que todo estaría bien? Ya sabía yo que ninguna.

Gota a gota escuchó cómo la lluvia empapa el ambiente y de paso empapa mi alma ¿Depresión? Quizás deprimido por la lluvia y por ti.

Mis ojos comienzan a deformar las siluetas de las cosas, supongo que por las lagrimas que quiero retener. Froto un poco mis ojos para así no sentir como caen mis lagrimas y convencerme de que no lloro.

Escucho un susurro en la puerta y supongo que es Lienchstein que está asustada por la tormenta que comenzó a caer tan de repente. Lamentablemente por mi desconsuelo esta noche ella no tendría hermano.

Retiro la cortina de mi ventana que lleva al balcón y de esa manera sólo quería ver aquella orquesta de truenos y golpeteos de las gotas. Me devuelvo a mi cama y trato de conciliar el sueño aunque sé que te veré mientras duermo. Me gustaría que de esa manera por lo menos pudiéramos volver a estar juntos.

Entre mis lagrimas se me escapa una sonrisa pensando que ahora según las noticias que le había dicho su hermana él estaba muy apegado a Hungría, quizás mientras mis pequeñas risas llenan mis frases tristes él en verdad este con ella feliz y enamorado. Se atoró en la garganta aquella frase ¿Enamorado? Sonaba tan doloroso que prefirió no volver a pensar en eso.

Cerré mis ojos y puse todo mi esfuerzo en ello como si quisiera sellarlos en un pacto de olvido. Un sonido en seco escuche contra mi ventana, insistentemente se repetía aquel sonido. Era como si fuese una piedra pegando contra el vidrio. Mire hacia la ventana y al ver que no era nada lo pase por alto, pero de nuevo comenzaron los golpeteos, me desespere y me pare hacía la ventana, cuando un relámpago delineo delicadamente la figura, aquella figura que tanta añoraba, quizás ahora su tristeza había creado esa ilusión, pero como sólo era eso, una ilusión, que importaba demostrar aquellos sentimientos reprimidos.

-Austria… ¿Has venido de visita?

- …

-Ya veo, así que has venido de visita.

-…

-Entiendo negocios con tu hermano.

-…

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo… yo… sólo.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Mientras todo pasaba mientras te miraba por la ventana ¿Cómo puedo creerle a una ilusión? ¿Si abriese la ventana la ilusión se iría? No puedo responder.

-Si no puedo, me iré, perdón por molestar.

-…

Volteó su figura y su espalda como aquella vez. Se iría definitivamente hacia un lugar muy lejos de su alcance. Mi mente no pensó, abrió la ventana que llegaba hasta el piso y agarró el brazo de aquel que se iba para no volver.

-Pu…Puedes entra si te vas antes del amanecer.

-Amable tu propuesta he de pensar.

Mientras me mojaba deteniendo a esa ilusión, sin previo aviso sentí aquellos labios fríos que me hacen pensar que estuvo esperando mucho tiempo aquí afuera. El choque no fue significativo hasta que me abrazó. Sentí aquel olor que me llenaba hasta volverme loco, porque ya no sabía diferencia la realidad de la ficción.

-Aunque… si me convences puede quedarte hasta el almuerzo.

-No quisiera hacerte gastar más… lo necesario.

Aquellos ojos que parecían piedras preciosas me iluminaban mi triste noche.

-Si… eres una ilusión, muchas gracias por venir hacia mí, Austria.

-¿Ilusión?... Claro soy un fantasma de tus fantasías.

-Tenerte aquí… me gustaría que siempre fuera así.

-Esta fantasía… puede hacer realidad eso.

-¿Realidad? ¿Qué es eso? No quiero pensar en eso.

-Bien como quieras.

Tome aquella mano que me abandono ¿Estarías seguro de tus movimientos una vez sintieras mi desesperación? ¿Me aceptarías sabiendo los descontrolados deseos de retenerte? Te arrastro hacia la habitación donde antes lamentaba mi detestable soledad. Cuando fui consciente de lo que hacía estaba colgado en tu cuello rogante al oído que me hicieras morir esta noche.

Tus ojos tenían un brillo extraño es como si me quemaran desde dentro ¿Eres consciente como soy débil ante ti? Al parecer no. Rápidamente veo como bajas a mi cuello y lo saboreas. Nunca antes habíamos hecho esto, pero parecía que estuviéramos acostumbrados. Acaricio tus cabellos desarreglados y mojados, roso tu piel y siento un leve corrientazo recorrer mi cuerpo. Eres como la chispa que enciende la pólvora. Pronto lo empapado de tu cuerpo me termina por mojar de tal manera que no quisiera dañar la cama. Tienes tantas ropas que me sorprende que aún te puedas mover con tanta libertad. Ya estando mojado todo dado a la ventana abierta y al contacto de nuestros cuerpos nos deslizamos sobre el suelo. Me desvistes mi camisón que me ha regalado Lienchstein y te recuestas sobre mi pecho degustando los latidos altivos de mi desvergonzado corazón.

Mis ojos no pueden despegarse de aquella sublime sensación. A pesar de estar empapados sobre el suelo, mi cuerpo se siente como en una nube y el frío no existe en mis entrañas. Agarro tus cabellos y hago que subas tu cabeza para mirarme fijamente. Aquel color morado profundamente hipnotizante me hace querer devorarte hasta el punto más descarado. La vergüenza de encontrarme con mis pensamientos hace que esconda mi cara entre mis manos huyendo de mi sonrojo y de mis malos pensamientos. Al parecer te cayó en gracia mi acción porque en seguida subiste a mi cara haciéndome quitar mi manos y colocándolas al lado y lado de mi cabeza con tu fuerza que no puedo comparar con la mía incluso cuando nuestros países son iguales de grandes. Me miraste con una sonrisa que no podía expresar claramente su intensión y me diste un beso. Tan serenamente juntaste nuestros labios que no podía creer que reanudar nuestros lazos fuera tan sencillos como juntar nuestras bocas.

Besabas tan intensamente que me quitabas el aire. Tu lengua irrumpía en mis labios bruscamente obligándome a abrirlos también. Era delicioso aquel descontrol mientras me hacía aquella lucha en mi boca y llegando a mi garganta, yo tomaba sus ropas quitándolas de en medio.

Mientras intentaba quitar el abrigo que traías, me tumbaste y comenzaste a lamer mi pecho que estaba algo frío y erizado por esto. Me estremezco ante ese contacto. Se sentía tan caliente tu lengua que pensé que me estabas quemando. Era un fuego interno que me llevaba a la locura. Deseaba esto hace tanto tiempo, hace tantísimo tiempo que ahora no podía pensar en ello más que como un sueño.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, por eso no me dejes por favor.

Sentí como se detuvo ante mis palabras ¿Qué más podía decir? le deseaba, lo amaba, lo necesitaba ¿Tenía que decirlo no?

-Yo… lo siento me deje llevar.

-No, no te disculpes, es tan sólo que me siento tan feliz que no sabía cómo continuar.

Algo en su corazón saltó cuando escucho aquello. Dios, el amor que invento tan desagradable. Te lleva al infierno y después al cielo. Te hace soñar y después llorar ¿Cómo puede ser algo así bueno, cuando tu integridad mental se ve afectada por este factor? Unas lágrimas salieron espontáneamente mostrando la emoción que sentía. Llorar ¿Acaso era lo único que podía hacer cuando le decían algo así?

Sentía una desesperación que le quemaba las entrañas. No era justo, no era justo que se pudiera amar tanto a alguien y simplemente fuese imposible hacer algo al respecto.

-Tú… - Las palabras se le atoraban, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Me amas? Bueno la respuesta ya la sabía, la ilusión la amaba, ¿Me necesitas? Bueno podría ser pero por el calor constante de sus cuerpos es muy seguro que era porque se necesitaban mutuamente. ¿Qué mierdas podía decirle?

Un remolino en aquellos ojos morados se vio chocando con los ojos azules de una paz exuberantemente extraña, comenzaba a agitar ese mar hasta hacerlo perder en sus tempestades, en sus inquietudes, en todo el esplendor de su ser.

La paciencia, un don dado por los santos a los sabios era algo que había sido arrebatado de sus corazones porque al desearse con tanta impaciencia no podían esperar más tras ese largo tiempo.

Me libere de su agarre y cambiando las posiciones termine yo arriba de él. Algo sorprendido porque no pensaba que fuese hacer eso, se dejo simplemente dominar por mis acciones. Empecé por quitar su extraño corbatín y con él até sus manos arriba de su cabeza con la pata de la cama. Eso en verdad le sorprendió pero a la hora de moverse ya era tarde le había atado fuertemente a la pata de la cama.

Sonrió un poco y dejo que yo hiciera el resto. Comencé por desabotonarle la camisa y después abrirla. Me di cuenta de mi torpeza y no quería parecer inseguro. Bueno, no todos los días se tiene sexo con una ilusión y menos con la del ser que tanto había amado. Toque un poco inseguro su pecho y vi su sonrisa viéndome con aquellos amables ojos que removían cualquier prevención.

Me sentí algo más seguro y continúe con mis atenciones. Yo estaba desnudo exceptuando por mi ropa interior y me sentaba sobre su entrepierna. Me recostaba tratando de besar sus pechos, pero sentía tanta vergüenza que me quedaba a la mitad mientras cubría mi sonrojo con mis cabellos mojados.

Decidí a que lo haría lo mejor posible, me trague mi vergüenza y me fui hacía sus pantalones. ¿Por qué carajos tenía tanta ropa? ¿Acaso es que es un regalo o qué? Con tantos moños, envolturas y listones.

Era un trabajo dispendioso desvestirle. Debajo de la camisa traía un esqueleto debajo y el pantalón tenía amarres y muchos botones. Ahora que lo pensaba en verdad que Austria se vestía como esas muñecas antiguas.

Sonreí un poco al ver las ideas a lo que me estaban llevando. Y Seguí desenvolviendo mi regalo. Subí la camisa y el esqueleto hasta los hombros y baje los pantalones hasta las rodillas, pude ver aquella singular prenda interior. Al verla sentí unos deseos indescriptibles de quitárselo con la boca. No es que fuera sexy la ropa interior simplemente que era tan "Austriaca" que le hacía ver comestible.

Un sonrojo prominente en mis mejillas se posaba insistentemente al ver lo degenerado que era, pero, y bien ¿Qué problema había con eso? Ser pervertido una vez en la vida no iba a matar a nadie.

Puse mis dientes en el encaje que traía la ropa interior de Austria y comencé a bajarlos con mi boca. Pude sentir como se erizaba al tacto de mis labios. Habiéndome encontrado de camino hacia abajo el miembro despierto de él no pude evitar querer lamerlo y degustarlo en toda su longitud, pero, no… no lo haría hasta haberle bajado la ropa interior completamente.

Frustración, no había en el idioma palabra más exacta para describir lo que sentía. Veía aquel descarado hombre lamiendo sus caderas mientras bajaba su ropa y queriéndolo tocar y besarle por todo el cuerpo siendo incapaz de eso dado a sus ataduras. Dios esta tortura era demasiada, creía que podía partir la pata de la cama de Suiza seguir así, provocándolo poco a poco a una violación sin antecedentes.

Un trueno cayó tan fuertemente y que me asuste y me detuve mientras veía el efecto producido en la ventana. La lluvia caía más intensamente que nunca, lo era tanto que traía granizo consigo. Escuche los leves golpes en la puerta. Maldición, que inoportuna era su hermana.

-Hermano, tengo miedo ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-Lienchstein, lo siento, no puedes.

-¿Por qué hermano? Tengo miedo, los truenos me asustan.

-Lo sé y me disculpo por eso, pero ahora no es buen momento.

-¿Haces algo hermano?

-Bueno, hacer no sé si es la palabra pero lo cierto es que estoy ocupado.

La boca de Austria amenazaba con abrirse. A pesar de ser una ilusión, no quería que Lienchstein lo escuchara. Cuando este fue a articular palabra le bese mientras esperaba que Lienchstein se fuera, lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar.

Tenía mi cuerpo inclinado sobre las caderas de Austria y este aún estaba inmóvil, al parecer siguiendo mis instrucciones.

Esto era algo excitante. Su corazón latía como si se fuera a explotar. La respiración era entrecortada.

-La ventana… está abierta todavía, la cerrare.

-No, quédate y sigamos.

La voz era tan terriblemente sensual que me quede con mi boca sobre su cadera y comencé a besarla descaradamente. Que delicia. Las gotas de agua se juntaban con aquel aroma tan característico de él haciendo que fuese como tomarse la esencia de él. Lamia las gotas de agua. Y se dirigía más al centro donde estaba su miembro.

Le veía tan grande y tan desbordante que daba miedo el tener eso dentro de sí. Me destruiría si no iba con cuidad. Pero no podía evitar admirar lo bien dotado que estaba eso me gustaba a sobre manera.

Queriendo intentar algo que quizás por no ser una chica no fuese algo bueno, no me importo. Puse mi pecho sobre su virilidad y empecé a recrear aquella cavidad artificial con mi poco dotado busto. Bueno, soy un hombre no esperemos mucho de eso. Ayudado de mis manos seguí con aquello y se me ocurrió algo más. Mientras su miembro subía lo lamia en su parte superior y lubricaba con mi saliva aquel orificio artificial. Resbalaba más fácilmente y seguía con ritmos inconstantes. Mientras que a veces era lento, cambiaba mi ritmo rápidamente a uno más alocado y así sucesivamente. Sentí tus nalgas apretarse y te viniste en mi pecho y mi cara. Sentí una curiosidad intrínseca y recogí algo de eso con mi mano y lo lamí. Bueno, no fue la mejor idea del mundo ya que era viscosa y salada, algo que se te quedaba el sabor en la garganta.

Sonreía algo satisfecho y dije con un tono algo coqueto.

-Pero que indecente.

Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido recordando cuando se le caía la comida de la boca o cuando no se limpiaba la boca cuando iba a tomar algo y anterior mente comía algún alimento. Sonrió de medio lado ¿Ahora quién era el indecente?

Vi como a pesar de eso no estaba satisfecho y poco a poco sentía en mis nalgas ponerse duro tu miembro de nuevo. Que ser tan codicioso. Bien esta noche haría lo que siempre había soñado. Se levantó y se fue hasta una pequeña mesita que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y sacó un pequeño frasco que decía "Aceite con aroma a vainilla" y lo llevo pícaramente de nuevo a donde estaba su presa.

Se embadurno las manos con el aceite y dejo regar un poco sobre el miembro de Austria. Y después descaradamente se puso sobre el abdomen de Austria y con sus dedos se comenzó a auto penetrar y se movía de manera que Austria tuviera una muy buena vista de cómo lo hacía.

Las manos desesperadas de Austria se retorcían tratándose de liberar, pero no podía aunque sentía que se iban aflojando los nudos. Su erección le dolía al no poderle dar un adecuado tratamiento.

Veía como sus manos atadas se movían tratando de liberarse siéndole totalmente imposible. Y Veía la desesperación en su cara. Eso le calentaba más que cualquier otra cosa. De repente vio que una mano se salió de nudo y se fue hacia su miembro. Un grito ahogado se vio envuelto en los masajes que la mano libre de Austria hacía.

La otra mano le fue mucho más fácil liberarse y al hacerlo tumbo a Suiza. Su respiración entre cortada, sus ojos sin brillo que parecían consumir todo. Había perdido la razón ante tales provocaciones.

Le volteó y sin pensarlo irrumpió violentamente en los interiores de Suiza. Bueno, se agresivo una vez al año no mataba a nadie ¿No?

-Ah… ah… me… me… ¡DUELE!

-¡CALLATE! No me importa si te duele, si te desgarro o si te rompo. Lo voy a hacer de todas maneras.

Se asustó al ver a Austria así, quizás había ido muy lejos al atarlo y provocarle así. Sentía aquel miembro en sus interiores irrumpiendo violentamente. Su ano se dilataba hasta algo que no se imaginaba posible. Las manos de Austria manejaban fácilmente su cuerpo. Una de sus piernas termino en un hombro de este y empujaba más fuerte al haber más profundidad.

Sentía tanto dolor que incluso masturbándose enérgicamente lograba ponerse duro. Dios le estaba matando. Gracias al cielo el poco aceite hacia eso menos doloso pero aún así era insoportable.

Entre las embestidas agresivas de este su cuerpo se paralizo. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Qué era esta sensación? El pene de Austria había tocado algo dentro de sí que le había llenado de corrientazos el cuerpo. Se asustó pero se fijó que cada vez que embestía de nuevo, aquella corriente le llenaba su ser con un place que nunca había conocido. Su miembro fue cogiendo consistencia y se dio cuenta que estaba duro de nuevo.

Sus caderas en busca de ese punto se movían solas. Meneaba sus caderas contorno a las penetraciones de Austria. Dios era obsesivo esa sensación era adictiva y sus caderas no tenía suficientes y seguían meneándose sobre aquellas embestidas descontroladas.

Su voz se había perdido solo podía dar gritos ahogados en unos gemidos leves con suspiros entrecortados. Era increíble se le estaba yendo el aire. La posición cambió y quedó con la cadera levantada y todavía seguía siendo penetrado.

Sintió una presión en su miembro y se dio cuenta de que se había venido. Las manos de Austria embadurnadas con aquella viscosidad la pasó por su entrada para que ayudaran a resbalar.

Cogió lo poco de aceite que quedaba en la botella y embadurno en caminillo que había entre las nalgas níveas, tersas y duras de Suiza. Este placer ninguna mujer podía otorgárselo, era un paraíso.

Un olor a vainilla inundo la habitación y la tormenta aún seguía. No importaba nada en ese momento hasta que se le ocurrió hacer algo. Se detuvo y sacó el miembro de los interiores de Suiza y le cargo hasta la cama.

-¿Qu…é qué pasa?

-Vamos a jugar a algo.

-¿Eh?

Antes de que pudiese replicar sus ojos fueron vendados y una de sus manos fue atada a la cabecera de la cama mientras que la otra la ató a su rodilla haciendo que la pierna quedase doblada sobre su abdomen y la extraña posición incomodaba al ahora ciego Suiza.

Abrió bruscamente aquella pierna y comenzó a embestir de nuevo. Nos sabía en qué momento pero sintió la intromisión en su interior y de nuevo aquel vaivén. Y comenzaban a zarandear la cama y sus cuerpos se estrechaban y luego se repelían en esa lucha donde dominaba Austria.

-Ah… ah… Da… dame…

En un intento egoísta que no pudo ser escuchado sintió abrirse sus interiores ante la nueva sustancia que hacía parte de su ser.

Estaba rendido, pero, Austria no quería detenerse. Le quito la venda y a pesar de no tener ya energías siguió viendo como Austria tenía esa cara de desesperación cada vez que lo penetraba ¿Qué pasaba con aquella cara?

Marcaba fuertemente sus caderas con sus manos mientras le volvía a profanar. De repente unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su pecho y sorprendido vio como Austria lloraba. Mientras Se limpiaba las lagrimas Austria salió del cuerpo de Suiza y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Perdóname, te amo, por favor, perdóname.

-¿Qué… estás diciendo?- trataba de decir con una deformada sonrisa.

-Yo lo siento tanto.

Recostado sobre su hombro sentía recorrer esas lágrimas.

-En verdad, lo único que pienso es en ti. No quiero me obligan, me obligan, lo odio.

-… Explícame por favor.

-Yo… según quieren ellos, Yo… me casare con Hungría dentro de 2 meses.

Un frío que no era por la lluvia recorrió su cuerpo y las lágrimas salieron corriendo de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo? No… no, eso no…

-Sí, si es cierto. ¡NO QUIERO, QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO Y AMARTE HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NI UN DÍA MÁS DE VIDA!

En coro los gritos de tristeza de Suiza y Austria llenaban la noche y se escuchaban más fuerte que la tormenta. Se abrazaban tan fuertemente que parecía que quisieran matar al otro, pero es que simplemente era inaudito. Un amor de estos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían tener un final feliz? ¿Por qué eran países?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡TE ODIO AUSTRIA, TE ODIO Y A LA VEZ TE AMO TANTO!

-¡AH! ¡NUNCA ME DEJES DE AMAR! Yo sólo… te tengo a ti, ámame tan fuertemente que me mates con aquellos sentimientos.

Sus abrazos eran fuertes y posesivos y ahora lloraban en silencio. Le quería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Escapémonos.- dijo desesperado buscando alguna solución para este amor desgraciado.

-Es inútil.- respondió con la mayor sinceridad con la que se podía expresar.

-¿Por qué?- Trataba de buscar una respuesta desesperada a este malnacido acontecimiento.

-La respuesta la sabes mejor que yo. Pero, ¿Sabes? No pensé en venir a ver a nadie más que a ti porque a pesar de que este casado mi corazón es tuyo. Puedes hacer lo que sea con él simplemente que lo tengas es mi felicidad completa.

-Entonces no te limites a darme tu corazón, dame tu vida, quédate conmigo ¿Necesitas aliados? Puedo serlo ¿Necesitas dinero? Puedo prestártelo, no me importa que necesites, dímelo y te lo daré todo pero tan sólo no te vayas con ella.

Sabía que aquellas palabras sólo hacían peor todo. Más difícil la separación, más difícil la compañía.

-… Gracias, pero, pero, es algo que no decidí yo.

De repente las palabras se acabaron y todo quedo sumido en un silencio y obscuridad brutales. Sólo quedaba el contacto de sus cuerpos. La lluvia se escuchaba insistente en la noche.

Y entonces vino Morfeo oportunamente llevándolos a un sueño profundo en donde sólo se tenían él uno al otro.

La mañana nunca fue tan odiada en la vida hasta ese día. Alejó el brazo y se encontró en su cama vacía ¿Y Austria? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En verdad se había ido antes del amanecer como había prometido? Maldición. De nuevo unas traicioneras lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas y quedándose recordando aquello simplemente quiso morirse.

.-Buenos días hermano. –Decía amablemente.

-Ah, Lienchstein, bue…nos días.- trato de sonar lo más natural que pudiera así se estuviera destruyendo por dentro.

-¿Pasó algo? Tienes los ojos muy rojos.

-¿Ah sí? Debe ser porque por la lluvia no pude dormir bien.

-A propósito ¿Qué hacías anoche hermano?

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… bueno me da algo de vergüenza decirlo pero es que se metió un ratón a mi cuarto y lo estaba atrapando.

- ¿En serio? Oh Dios me hubieras dicho te hubiera ayudado.

-No, no ¿Cómo se te ocurre que le pediría ayuda a una mujer para que atrapara un ratón?

-Oh hermano, ¿Y lo atrapaste?

-No…-Sus ojos se nublaron al recordar su soledad por la mañana- No… se me ha escapado.

-Oh hermano que mal, te ayudare a buscarlo si quieres.

-No… no es necesario, muy seguramente estará muy lejos de aquí, muy… lejos de aquí.

**FIN**

**EXTRA:**

Tratando de vivir como antes, sin recordarlo, sin sentirlo, sin amarlo, aún sabiendo que era imposible, aún así quise intentarlo.

-¡Hermano, hermano!- Gritaba Lienchstein una mañana con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Qué pasó? Y oye cuidado no corras.

-Nos llego una invitación.

-¿Invitación? ¿Y eso cómo para qué?

-Pues aquí dice que para la boda del Señor Austria con La señorita Hungría.

Se quedó paralizado y miraba la invitación con un odio disimulado para que ella no le viese en ese estado.

-Ah, veo. Bueno, no pienso ir así que bótalo.

-Hermano, no puedo. Yo quiero ir a felicitar al señor Austria.

-… Entonces ve, pero yo… definitivamente no iré.

Algo dentro de sí se destruía a pedacitos ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado de invitarlo? ¿Para qué? Para decirle "Austria espero que seas muy feliz con la señorita Hungria, que tengan muchos hijos y si quieren yo puedo ser el padrino de todos" Maldita sea.

Vio la fecha disimuladamente mientras sostuvo la carta en sus manos. Y vio que era este sábado. Definitivamente no iría, no… iría a celebrar su infelicidad con la hipocresía marcada en la cara.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más triste. Llegando el susodicho sábado vio a Lienchstein arreglarse para ir. Sentía un escozor en la garganta para gritar cuantas groserías pudiera, pero, no… ante todo tenía dignidad.

-Hermano, me voy.

-Que te vaya bien.

-¿En verdad no iras?

-¿Me ves con las ropas y la actitud para ir?

-… no tienes porque ser tan grosero.

Cerró la puerta y salió de aquella casa. Se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo y de repente comenzó a llorar. Maldición, ¿Hasta cuándo lo superaría? Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y después de tanto llorar se quedo dormido.

Mientras dormía, escuchó un sonido en su ventana. No entendía si era en verdad o si era de mentiras hasta que escuchó un estruendo de un vidrio romperse y se levanto rápidamente.

Sorprendido ante el tamaño de la piedra. Furioso se fue hacía la ventana y lo vio, ahí parado, sudando y con la respiración entre cortada.

-¡Austria! ¿Pero qué demonios haces? Mas bien debería preguntar ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Sabía que no irías a mi fiesta.

-Obvio, no iré a celebrar ese comité de hipocresía.

-¿Entonces irías a celebrar tu boda por lo menos?

-¿Mi boda? ¿Y cómo con quién?

-Conmigo.

-…

Se quedo petrificado. ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando ahora?

-Tú, deja de bromear y lárgate a tu maldita boda.

-No me iré a ningún lado porque la novia está aquí justo frente a mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Hungría?

Tenía que reconocer que era un lento a veces.

-¿Así qué ahora te llamas Hungría, Suiza?

-Pero… tus superiores… y ella y todo.

-Mande todo a que se jodiera. Te quiero a ti. Podemos crear unas grandes alianzas con lo que tenemos, además por no casarme con Hungría no significa que ella no me dará su apoyo a decir verdad ella tampoco quería y eso lo hablamos hoy mientras ellas se iba a probar su vestido de novia. Ella se escapo igual como lo hice yo.

Los ojos ya cansados de llorar volvieron a hacerlo mientras abría la ventana y salía a abrazar a Austria. Este sin poderlo separar fue rápidamente guiándolo hacia un coche.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh? ¿A… dónde me llevas?

-La verdad- rio un poco tontamente- esto no deja de ser un escape de mis superiores, así que es mejor escapar rápido ¿No crees?

Sin más fue introducido en el coche y este comenzó su travesía. ¿Quién pudiera pensarlo?

Cuando llego Lienchstein de la cancelada boda por la "repentina desaparición de los novios" se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba e inmediatamente puso sus dedos en su frente dándose un masaje, sabiendo claramente cuál era el motivo de la desaparición.

-Hermano, de por Dios ¿En qué problema te has metido?

Y resignada a vivir sola, sonrió un poco que recordando que en aquella noche de tormenta vio a Austria salir del cuarto de su hermano. No quería entrometerse en la vida de su hermano pero… ella ya sabía perfectamente como era aquella relación.

Si él es feliz yo también lo soy.

Y así sucedió la misteriosa desaparición de esos tres países, que dejando el rastro de la voluntad decidieron ser felices antes que todo.

**FIN**

¿Les gusto? Comenten wiiii *o*! deseo sus RR XD…

Recuerden los RR no matan a nadie, ni son cancerígenos, sólo estimulan al escritor… si te gusto has el esfuerzo y antes de cambiar de pagina ve al link y coloca RR y dime si os gusto bueno bye bii~~

Siendo sincera la idea cambio muchisisismo a como la tenía planeada al comienzo. Primero pensé que Suiza iría a la casa de Austria, ósea Austria no se iba a casar simplemente desapareció por la mañana y él pues iría a reclamar, después pensé en la boda pero que se casaban y que Suiza los veía desde lejos y desaparecía del mapa pero me pareció muy triste y termino siendo como lo acabaron de leer espero en verdad que les haya gustado y ahora sí :D los espero con otra de mis locas ideas. La próxima será otro itasasu… ahora shotakon… kon re kon… XD


End file.
